The Letters From...Someone
by Grommetik
Summary: This is a R/H fic written entirely in the form of letters that Harry, Ron and Hemrione write to each other during class. Hope it's not too confusing, please for the love of Hogwarts REVIEW! and tell me what you think


****

THE LETTERS FROM…SOMEONE

Author's note: I was just thinking one day about the notes that the trio might pass to each other in class but it sort of turned into an R/H thing. Like everything else does. Just a little bit of fluffy randomness. The italics are so you can tell who's writing what. ie, in the first scene, Hermione's writing's in italics and Ron's is in…er…normal.

****

SCENE ONE: POTIONS CLASS

Hermione, Fred wants to know if you'll help him with his Charms homework tonight. Also, what's the answer to question six?- Ron.

__

Ron, Tell Fred okay, but work out question six by yourself. And stop passing me notes or professor Snape will see.- Hermione

Hermione- Please? I'm really stuck, and Harry isn't up to question six yet.- Ron.

__

Ron- NO. Leave me alone.- Herm.

Please, Hermy-ninny poo? Pretty please with a mug of butterbeer? I know you know the answer. I can see you working away from my seat- you must be finished the exercise by now. PLEASE?- Ron.

__

Ron, what did I just write? No means NO. 

Darn it, Hermione! I need this answer! What the hell does a powdered hippogriff beak have to do with jading Juice?

__

Well, if you'd been listening, you'd know the answer. Now just figure it out yourself. The bell's going to go soon.

But Snape said we need to have finished the exercise by the end of the lesson and I've got eight more questions to go!

__

Well, you'd better get on with it then.

For Christ's sake, it just one little answer! What is your problem?

__

My problem is you passing notes and distracting me when you know very well that passing notes in Snape class earns a detent------------

DETENTION SLIP

STUDENT(S): Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger  
OFFENCE: Passing notes in the classroom  
CAUGHT BY: Professor Severus Snape  
SUGGESTED PUNISHMENT: Cleaning out the supply cupboard  
SIGNED BY: Severus Snape  
DATE: 10th of November  
DATE OF DETENTION: 17th of November

__

I told you so, Ron- Hermione

Shut up- Ron.

****

SCENE TWO: THAT NIGHT IN THE COMMON ROOM

Dear Bill,

I should get a start on my Divination homework but it's too boring and I haven't been paying attention in class all year so I don't even know what I should be writing about. Don't tell mum, though, she'll send another Howler.  
So how are you anyway? Goblins treating you right? I wish I were in Egypt right now- it's bloody cold, even for November. I heard there've been a few earthquakes in Cairo recently, hope everything's all right, though I'm sure Mum would have said something by now if you'd lost your leg or something.  
School is school- boring as all hell. We've started learning about these ruddy giant birds called Rocs in Care of Magical Creatures, which is worrying, to say the least, but so far all Hagrid's done is show us a what one of their nests looks like. (They're the size of a bathtub). Potions is crap, as usual. Tranfigs is hard, as usual. I'm going okay at Charms- an A on my last paper, mainly thanks to looking at Hermione's and getting some ideas. Not that she knew about it.   
Harry's at Quidditch training right now- it's a good thing Angelina Johnson became captain instead of Fred or George, or the team would never get anything done. Keeper auditions aren't until this Saturday though- hope I don't go too badly. Hermione, meanwhile, is being her usual self- annoying the hell out of me. She's not talking to me at the moment because she thinks it's my fault we've got a detention. All I was doing was asking her the answer to a question, how was I to know Snape was behind m the whole time? The man's a bloody menace- you can't hear him coming. Anyway, I don't care. Quite frankly it's a relief not to have her at my elbow asking me if I'm doing my homework. I know you thought she was nice, but you don't know her like I do- it's like having a wasp hanging around. You have to do the right thing, or she'll sting you- and it hurts.   
Anyway, write back soon. My best to the headless mummies,  
Ron.

****

SCENE THREE: TRANSFUGURATION CLASS

Harry- I'm a bit worried about Hermione- Ron.

__

Ron- really? Why?- Harry.

Well, she's still not talking to me, and it's been three days since we got into trouble. Usually she only gives me the silent treatment for a few hours, but she's ignoring me and giving me really nasty looks. Has she said anything to you?- Ron.

__

Detention's a lot more serious for her than it is for us, Ron- Harry.

I don't see why. It's not like she's never had one before- Ron.

__

But that was with Hagrid. This is with professor Snape. It's a whole different barrel of monkeys with Snape.

"Barrel of Monkeys"? What are you talking about?

__

Sorry, it's a muggle metaphor- what I mean is, detention's worse with Snape isn't it?

Not SO much worse that she has to look at me like I'm sort of fungus between her toes. What has she said to you?

__

Nothing.

HELLO THERE BOYS. MAYBE I SHOULD TELL McGONAGALL THAT YOU'RE PASSING NOTES IN CLASS AND GET RON ANOTHER DETENTION! –S.

Go away Seamus. And Harry, I can tell you're lying. What has she said?

__

I told you, Ron, nothing. Well, nothing apart from the usual.

NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY, YOU'LL GET CAUGHTY!- S.

Harry, stop passing the notes back via Seamus. And what do you mean, "the usual"? What's the usual? Does she talk about me to you? Harry! What does she say?

__

Look, it's nothing. Forget I said anything.

OH MY, AN INTRIGUE! TELL ME WHAT HERMIONE SAYS, HARRY! OW! STOP KICKING ME, RON!

Well, stop reading our note you stupid git! Harry, I'm SERIOUS. Tell me what she says! Does she do this all the time? It's her fault we fight you know, I wouldn't have to get angry if she wasn't so annoying. She's got a lot of nerve, talking to you about me! What a bitch! What does she say, dammit?

__

For your information, Ron, I wouldn't waste my breath talking about you. And I'm still not talking to you because not only did you get me a detention, you got thirty house points off Gryffindor in the process- Hermione.

Dammit, Harry! Why'd you show it to Hermione?- Ron.

__

Well, you told me not to pass it back via Seamus. Stop kicking the back of my chair, it's not my fault you called her a bitch- Harry.

****

SCENE FOUR: THE MESSAGE BOARD

NOTICE TO ALL GRYFFINDOR KEEPER TRYOUTS: The tryouts will be held this Saturday (the 15th of November) on the pitch at eleven o'clock. In the morning, by the way, not at night. (This has happened before, so don't snigger.) If you wish to tryout then please write your name under the dotted line. This is not a position to be taken lightly, by the way; training will be three nights a week for two hours, so don't come along if you're not ready to be committed. If you've got your own broom, then, by all means, bring it along. Good luck to all of you, see you on Saturday.  
Angelina Johnson  
Team Captain

LIST OF NAMES FOR THE TRYOUT

------------------------

1. R. Weasley   
2. C. Creevey  
3. D. Creevey  
4. F. Spinnet  
5. P. Patil  
6. I.P. Freely  
7. I. M. Gay  
6. J. Thornberry  
7. A. Dumbledore  
7. S. Finnigan  
8. L. Jordan  
8. Silly McDilly  
9. N. MacDonald  
10. T. Hedgewhistle

HOUSE POINT REMOVAL  
ISSUED TO: Fred and George Weasley  
CRIME: Defacing the Quidditch tryout list  
HOUSE: Gryffindor  
NUMBER OF POINTS: Ten  
CAUGHT BY: Angelina Johnson  
SIGNED: Filius Flitwick  
DATE: 13th November  


****

SCENE FIVE: HISTORY OF MAGIC CLASS

Hermione, how much longer do you think you'll be ignoring Ron?- Harry.

__

Harry- however long it takes for him to get the message. Anyway, it's none of your business.- Hermione

Look, it is when he's getting so upset about it- Harry.

__

Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You know Ron doesn't care when I ignore him.- Herm.

So why are you bothering?- Har.

__

Just because I'm mad at him. He got me a detention.

I've got you a detention before.

__

Yes, but that wasn't really your fault, it was because Malfoy told on us. This time it's entirely Ron's fault. If he had just left me alone, none of this would have happened.

I think you're just torturing him on purpose.

****

Hello, I'm really sorry to write on your note Harry but I just want to ask Hermione something- what's the answer to question c?- Neville.

__

Neville- it's 1778, remember? I told you that last night. And Harry- that's absolute rubbish. Now leave me alone or Professor Binns will see.

Hermione, you know as well as I do that Professor Binns is asleep. And you just proved my point. How come you gave Neville the answer straight away but not Ron? He's under a lot of stress right now, what with keeper tryouts and Trelawney threatening to fail him. You're not helping. Now, are you going to be a good friend and get over it or not?- Harry.

__

Fine.

Thanks, Herm.

****

SCENE SIX: THAT NIGHT IN THE GIRLS DORMS

8: 45pm: Dear Diary,

Sometimes I could just kill the boys. You know, whenever Ron's mad at me, I bet Harry doesn't go to him asking him to start talking to me again. Sometimes it seems like it's perfectly okay for Ron to ignore me, but as soon as I start getting mad at Ron, Harry tries to stop me. Well, next time he asks me to start talking to Ron again, I'm just going to ignore him. Harry had this whole sob-story about Ron being under stress, but as soon as I got into the common room tonight, I found him goofing around with his older brothers, feeding Filibuster fireworks to a jarvey, poor thing. As soon as I apologised to Ron he gave me this really surprised look and then asked me if I wanted to borrow money or something. I said that there was no ulterior motive, I just didn't want to cause him any unnecessary stress, and he said- "You're kidding! You think I actually care if you're not talking to me?" Harry didn't say anything, but Fred and George laughed like he'd made the joke of the century. I had to get out of the common room before I hexed him. He's just so rude! I mean, he was the one who got me into trouble, he was the one who was going around insulting me behind my back, and now I had to go crawling around apologising because Harry had this idea that I was bothering Ron by not talking to him! They make me so mad! I bet they cooked this whole thing up together, just to humiliate me!  
Ginny just came in and asked if I was okay. It's a shame her older brother can't be as caring. I don't know how Ginny grew up so sweet with brothers like Ron and Fred and George. Well, next time he needs help with his Charms homework, he can forget it. I've had enough of Ron Weasley- he's just a stupid git with no brain and no manners. Hold on, someone's knocking on the dorm door.  
……………  
**10:50pm: **Cannot believe it! The person knocking on the door was Ron! He came in and sat down, looking very sheepish, and I asked him what he wanted, and he didn't say anything for a while, just sort of paced around looking nervous. Then he said, just out of the blue: "Hermione- I'm sorry."  
I was so taken aback I started laughing, and he looked upset and said, "I'm serious! I've been acting stupid. Will you forgive me?" And of course I had to, because he was looking just so upset that I couldn't help myself. We had a long talk, Diary, and I think we've patched everything up. He also made me promise to come and watch him try out for Keeper on Saturday- he's very nervous about. Said he wanted to live up to Charlie- apparently he was a Keeper too. Before he left, though, I asked him what made him come up and apologise? He smiled and said, "I got some good advice," then walked off. I wonder what that meant? Anyway. It's getting late, and I suppose I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's Friday and we've go Care of Magical creatures first, so I need to practise that bird-repelling Charm. Goodnight- Hermione G.

****

SCENE SEVEN: ALSO THAT NIGHT, THE COMMON ROOM, ABOUT 9:00pm

Dear Ron,

I'd just like to point out that's one hyperactive owl you've got there. Maybe you should get Hagrid or someone to look at it, because I think it's mental. It crashed through the roof of my tent, landed in my bowl of soup, and then went on to circle my tent wildly splattering vegetable soup everywhere all over the artefacts I'd just uncovered that day. Took me a while to catch the ruddy thing and get it to sit still as well. But I suppose he goes fast for a little owl, you know.  
Anyway, when the earthquakes hit I was digging about thirty miles away so fortunately our team wasn't affected. Mum was though, she sent Errol and Hermes within half an hour of each other, each with a medical kit attached to them. I think Errol's just about had it- he landed on my backpack and it was about ten minutes before anyone noticed him, he was lying so still. 

I don't want to nag, little brother, but you know if Mum heard about your marks then she'd eat you alive. You know I'm just concerned for your welfare here. But it's only November, you've still got time to pick it up, Ron. If you need any help then ask Fred or George- if you're too unwilling to ask Hermione that is.  
I don't think she bugs you to do your homework because she's bossy, you know, I think it's because she cares about your mark. She doesn't want to see you fail - none of us do. We're not trying to show you up or anything; you've just got to put the effort in. Hermione's just being a good friend when she tells you to do your homework, you know. You should be grateful. Don't be too hard on her Ron, she's only trying to help. Remember that we all believe in you.  
I'd better go before I start getting too sentimental and big brotherly on you. Don't show that last part to Fred and George please, or they'll give me hell at Christmas (assuming you three are coming home for once).   
Good luck for the tryouts on Saturday. Make Charlie proud.  
My best to Harry and Hermione,  
Bill

****

SCENE EIGHT: TRANSFIGURATION CLASS

Dear Ron- We put this note in your transfigs book like the good brothers we are to remind you that mum wants you to ask Harry and Hermione to stay for Christmas. However, as we are actually not good brothers at all, we felt compelled to put a timed, self exploding firework in your bag. By our calculations it should be exploding about now. Enjoy! And give our best to Professor McGonagall.

Sincerely, Fred and George.

Ron, are you all right? That firework exploded right in your face! Didn't it hurt?- Hermione.

__

I'm fine. Just a bit pissed off that's all. And eyebrowless. Seems as soon as I grow them back they get burnt off again- Ron.

Well, it's a good thing Fred and George wrote you that letter, otherwise you would have got another detention. Lucky you found it and showed it to Professor McGonagall. She's probably giving them a detention right now- Herm

__

Yeah, I kind of wish I hadn't got them into trouble now. She looked really angry when she marched out of the classroom. They're going to be pretty pissed at me.

Well, that's their fault for playing a prank on you. Why should you take the blame for their idiocy? 

__

I suppose so. What's the answer to question eight?

I'm not up to it yet, sorry. Why don't you ask Harry?

__

Hermione…what the hell? You're always at least five questions ahead of me! What question are you up to now?

I haven't started yet.It's a bit hard to concentrate with all this noise going on, actually. I don't know why you're working, shouldn't you be taking the opportunity to goof off while Professor McGonagall's out of the room?

__

I don't feel like it. 

Well, I don't feel like working.

__

Do you want any help?

That would be lovely, thanks Ron. J 

HOUSE POINT REMOVAL  
ISSUED TO: Fred and George Weasley  
CRIME: Disrupting the classroom and playing  
a rather cruel prank on another student  
HOUSE: Gryffindor  
NUMBER OF POINTS: Thirty  
CAUGHT BY: Professor M. McGonagall  
SIGNED: Minerva McGionagall  
DATE: 15th November  


****

SCENE NINE: THE MESSAGE BOARD AGAIN

NOTICE TO ALL GRYFFINDOR TRYOUTERS: Firstly I would like to congratulate each and every one of you on your effort yesterday. We had a hard time deciding, I can tell you. Further congratulations must be extended to those of you who had never met our beaters Fred and George Weasley before. You're all very good sports, and don't worry, they're not usually covered with fur- it was just a joke. Ha ha, Fred and George. Some of you should note, however, that there can only be one person for each position on the team. We had a lot of people asking to be seekers- that position is filled by Harry Potter, and is not available for anyone except him.  
Like I said, there can only be one player for each position on the team, and that is true for the position of Keeper. After a lot of thinking and reflection on everyone's performance, I would like to announce that the position of Gryffindor Keeper has been awarded to fifth year Ron Weasley.  
May I take this opportunity to applaud Ron on his excellent performance- he has exceptional broom handling skills, quick reflexes, a good eye for detail and a strategic mind- all of which are qualities a true Keeper needs. This is an honour that Ron wholly deserves, so once again, I congratulate him.  
My final thanks to you all, and see you on the pitch-  
Angelina Johnson  
Team Captain.

HOUSE POINT REMOVAL  
ISSUED TO: Fred and George Weasley  
CRIME: Practising inappropriate charms on   
each other with intent to scare other students  
HOUSE: Gryffindor  
NUMBER OF POINTS: Thirty  
CAUGHT BY: Professor M. McGonagall  
SIGNED: Minerva McGonagall  
DATE: 15th November  


****

SCENE TEN: THE GIRL'S DORM THAT NIGHT

9:30pm: Dear Diary,  
Things are strange. Well, actually, not things, just Ron. He's been getting a lot of attention since Saturday, which is something he doesn't exactly despise, so he's just been in a permanent good mood. Which is unusual, for Ron. He's always grumpy about something. But lately he's been really nice. Especially to me. It's not that I'm complaining- I'd much rather have him happy than be fighting with him- but it's just going to take a bit of time to adjust I suppose.   
It's strange, thinking you know someone but then seeing this entirely different person when they're jn a good mood. Sometimes I don't even recognise him because he's got such a huge grin on his face. Even though he's been absolutely lovely, I don't know how much I like it. I mean, it's good that he's lightened up for once, but he's not exactly Ron-like. Does that make sense? But it's just a front. It must be.  
He's come up here a lot lately, just to talk. I think he's worried about living up to Charlie. Last time he came up here he said he should only worry about living up to himself. He said, "well yeah, I know I'm supposed to but since when have I ever been something special?".   
I should have told him what I really though. He's always been something special to me, at least. But what I said was, "Don't worry about it Ron, you'll be fine."  
I think I should have told him the truth.

****

SCENE ELEVEN: RON'S POST ON MONDAY MORNING

Ron- I couldn't find the words so I decided to post this with Hedwig. You were absolutely phenomenal on the pitch on Saturday- if Angelina hadn't picked you I would have quit the team, honestly. I don't think a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate is quite enough to congratulate you, but it's a bloody big bar, you have to admit. We're going to win again this year- with you on the team, how can we not?  
See you on the pitch!  
Harry  
P.S. Are you absolutely sure it's all right if I come and stay with you this Christmas?

****

RON- JUST HERD THE NEWS. FANTASSTIC! ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! NOW WE'VE GOT TOO OF MY FAYVERIT STUDENTS ON THE TEAM! IF YOUR BROTHER CHARLEE WERE HERE HEED BEE STOKED. I BET YOUR HOLE FAMILIES BLUDDY PROUD OF YOU!  
CANT WAIT FOR THE SEASON TO BEGIN! BEST OF LUCK TWO YOU!

HAGRID

Dear Mr. Weasley,  
Congratulations on securing a position in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The package along with this letter is your official Quidditch robes and uniform, minus one Quidditch jumper, as we didn't have any in your size. Take good care if them and be sure to tell Madame Pomfrey if anything else doesn't fit properly. I trust you'll work hard at your new position. Good luck.

Sincerely, Professor McGonagall.

__

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I must extend my most sincere and creditable congratulations to you for succeeding in your goal. I know that your parents and the rest of your family will be very proud of you- you have shown abilities that credit your own personal talents, which I'm sure will shine through in this Quidditch season.  
A hearty well done and good luck to you,  
Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ron,  
I know I've said this hundreds and hundreds of times already, but I'm so proud of you. I didn't mean to surprise you like that by hugging you while you were walking off the pitch, but you went so well and I just had to. You've got such a talent and I never knew.  
Anyway, I made this for you. I know you get at leat three new jumpers from your mum each year but Madame Pomfrey said she didn't have any Quidditch uniform jumpers in your size because you're too tall. So here you go. And I hope you like it.  
I'm so happy for you Ron, you really, really deserve this.   
Lots and lots of love,  
Hermione

****

Dear Little brother,  
WELL DONE! To celebrate your getting on the team we decided to send flying water bombs! Enjoy! We love you!  
**From your doting elder brothers, Fred and George**

HOUSE POINT REMOVAL  
ISSUED TO: Fred and George Weasley  
CRIME: Sending unorthodox post  
HOUSE: Gryffindor  
NUMBER OF POINTS: Twenty  
CAUGHT BY: Everyone  
SIGNED: Minerva McGonagall  
DATE: 17th November

****

SCENE TWELVE: POTIONS CLASS AFTER BREAKFAST

Hey Hermione, I love my sweater- Ron.

__

Does it fit properly? – Hermione

Yeah, it's great. Thanks heaps- Ron.

__

Oh good. I thought you liked it because you hugged me- which you really shouldn't have done because you were still all wet from Fred and George's water bombs, but I appreciate the sentiment anyway.   
I was only guessing the measurements so I didn't think I'd have got it right. And now we'd better stop passing notes because I don't want another detention. Remember Snape's meeting us tonight outside the store cupboard at eight o clock.**  
**

Oh fine. See you then, then.  
Hermione-

__

Stop passing notes!

Don't snatch the paper from me! You didn't even see what I was going to write!

__

You can tell me later.

I was just going to say thanks for your support on Saturday because it was a really big help. I probably wouldn't have got Keeper without you cheering me on from the stands. But I suppose I won't bother.

__

No, Ron. That's okay. You're very welcome.

I hoped so. I'd do the same for you, you know.

__

I know. And I'm grateful to you as well.

****

I thought you two would be trying to avoid detentions by now. Snape will go mad if he sees you passing notes again. Anyway I just wanted to ask Hermione something- What's the answer to question eleven?- Harry.

It's "adding seahorse spleen before lacewings gives the potion a runny texture which makes it a more versatile and easier to use the enlarging potion, for example, on one's garden."- Ron.

**__**

Looks like someone's been listening to Snape. Thanks mate.

SCENE THIRTEEN: THAT NIGHT, POST DETENTION

****

1:30am: Dear Diary,  
Oh god, I've done it now. I have really, really done it now. I don't know what I was thinking, I must have gone temporarily insane. Oh god, just thinking about it makes my face turn red. I don't know how I'm going to face Ron in the morning. This is all his fault anyway. If he hadn't got us that detention, none of this would have happened.  
Okay. So. We were just sitting there, serving our detention, and Snape was watching, making rude comments like he usually does, and then he remembered he had to do something for Dumbledore and off he went. And then Ron, being Ron, started going on about how much he hated Snape and what a stupid big nosed git he was and he was just basically being a bit of a grouch. So I told him to stop it, and he got a bit mad with me. So I got mad with him of course and bought up the fact that the only reason we had detention in the first place was because of him. He said, 'Oh, you're not still mad about that, are you? And I said, "well, yes. Because this is a horrible punishment." He said, "It's not that bad. At least Snape's gone." And I said, 'but we're still doing detention." And he said, 'Well, yeah, but at least we're doing it together." So of course I couldn't stay mad at him after that. He was just being so lovely, and he continued being lovely for the rest of the detention. Too lovely. I should have remained defensive, or this would never have happened.  
So it was later on, and Snape still hadn't come back, and I was getting cold- because it was the dungeons after all, and I said, "it's chilly in here isn't it? I'm freezing." And so Ron sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "is that better?" he said, and I could hardly speak, Diary, because he was juts being so gentle, and the way he was looking at me was so odd. I said, "What's the matter? Do I have something on you face?" and he just nodded and reached up and pushed the hair out of my eyes. My heart was beating so fast, Diary! And he suddenly says, 'I meant what I said today. In potions. About…well, I really wouldn't have been able to get Keeper if you hadn't been there. And I said, "Yes you could have. You've always had the talent, but you never believe in yourself." And he said, "you help me though, Herm. You're always so nice. I'm always such a git. You'll forgive me, won't you?"   
He was making no sense of course. I said, "of course Ron." And then he said, "Good. Will you forgive me for something else?"  
"Of course" I said again. I don't know what came over me to let him though. _  
_He kissed me, diary. Ron kissed me.   
I don't know why, I don't know what possessed me not to ask. I kissed him back, too. I couldn't help it. He was being so lovely and nice, and we just kissed for a while until I actually realised what I was doing. I jumped up and said, "Stop, Ron, stop!" And you should have seen the look he gave me. I don't think I've ever hurt his feelings so badly.  
Luckily, (and I can't believe I'm using these two words in the same sentence) Snape came back in and told us we could go. And I did. I ran before we had a chance to talk and came straight up here. I'm so confused. My Head's spinning, Diary. I can't get a hold of things. Ron likes me- obviously, otherwise he would never have worked up the guts to kiss me like that. But why? What does it mean?  
Do I like Ron? Yes. No. I don't KNOW.   
I need some serious help here.

****

SCENE THIRTEEN: POTIONS CLASS, THE NEXT DAY

Hermione, I think we might need to talk- Ron.

__

Later. Not now- Hermione.

How do I know there's going to be a later? You've been avoiding me all day, so this is the only chance I've got to speak to you. It's about last night- R.

__

I said not now, Ron.

Yeah, well, too bad. I've got things to say and if you're not going to listen to me then I'm just going to have to write them down. Was I wrong to do what I did last night?

__

I don't want to talk about it.

So I WAS wrong. Tell me why.

__

I said, I don't want to talk about it. _Stop making me repeat myself. You're going to get us into trouble. Again._

I don't care. Tell me what the problem is. If you don't like me then I want you to tell me, right now.

__

The problem is Ron, that you're being entirely insensitive and selfish! You're risking getting us another detention, and you don't even care how I feel.

If I didn't care how you felt, why would I be asking you how you feel? Just tell me the truth.

__

There's nothing to tell

Of course there is. I kissed you, you said stop, then you ran off and I haven't been able to talk to you. Please, Hermione, juts tell em what the matter is. You don't like me?

__

It's not that at all Ron, it's just that is so sudden. We were friends, then all of a sudden you were doing something that friends definitely don't do. You didn't even give me the slightest notice that you were about to do something like that.

Didn't I? I wasn't sure how to tell you. I just thought that would be easiest. You've been so supportive lately. I guess I couldn't help it.

__

So what's that supposed to mean? Do you like me?

Do you like me?

__

I asked you first.

No you didn't. I asked you, remember?

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? PASSING NOTES AGAIN RON. TSK, TSK. I'M TELLING.- S.

__

How did Seamus get a hold of this? 

HARRY PASSED IT TO ME.- S.

How did Harry get it?

**__**

Neville gave it to me- Harry.

And I got it from Lavender- Neville.

__

Is it possible for Ron and I to have a conversation without the rest of the class reading it? This is all your fault, Ron. 

I just wanted to tell you how I felt. 

__

Well, I still don't know! And I don't now how I feel for that matter!

Well, I'll just have to show you.

__

What do you mean? Why are you getting out of your chair? Oh no. Go away Ron. Stop coming over here. Snape's yelling at you, stop it!

DETENTION SLIP

STUDENT(S): Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger  
OFFENCE: Acting with total romantic indiscretion  
(kissing in the classroom, and passing each other notes.)  
CAUGHT BY: Professor Severus Snape  
SUGGESTED PUNISHMENT: See Professor Dumbledore.  
SIGNED BY: Severus Snape  
DATE: 18th of November  
DATE OF DETENTION: 21st of November

__

Ron- if you ever do anything like that again, I swear I will kill you- Hermione.

You know you love me- Ron.

__

Yes, unfortunately, I do. –Hermione.

THE END


End file.
